Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(4+4r)+4(r-8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{4+4r}{)} + 4(r-8) $ $ {12+12r} + 4(r-8) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 12+12r + {4(}\gray{r-8}{)} $ $ 12+12r + {4r-32} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12r + 4r} + {12 - 32}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {16r} + {12 - 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {16r} {-20}$ The simplified expression is $16r-20$